The Odds
by ExpelliarmusBitch
Summary: Peeta Mellark, winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games, finally discovers what Gale Hawthorne's way of getting money for his family is. Peeta is one of his customers. SLASH. M/M.
1. I Work Here

Warning: This fanfic is graphic, and you should not read it if you're under 17 cause there's sex and all.

The characters are Suzanne Collins' , not mine. If they were, the Odds would be in my favor. Enjoy.

The music played ever so louder. People were dancing in every single cornet of the pub, never knowing who their next partner might be. No one knew anyone in that particular club, and everyone danced with whoever was next to them. Freak? Hippie? Emo? Slut? No one cared. It was one of the main reasons why Peeta Mellark liked going there so much. It was probably the best place ever in the damn Capitol.

He joined in the dancing and shuffled off with a strange-looking, (even stranger than average), girl, whose pink hair fell to her shoulders like waterfalls, and with make-up to make Lady Gaga proud. The lights were always off and their was only laser beams of ever color you could think of to help the dancers to see. Their was a few faint lights coming from numerous doors, but you couldn't open them, because those doors were for the people that paid and got laid with partners the club presented. Of course, you could find both guys and girls as prostitutes there, since you never knew what the person might want.

Peeta then had an inkling and so, being one of the victors of the Hunger Games, he had enough money to buy whatever he desired. He went to one of the corridors that led to the place where prostitutes stood like some slaves to get picked off. Then, he saw a familiar figure. His heart beat faster and faster, was it really who he thought he saw?

He approached the figure, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Gale Hawthorne was standing there, wearing regular clothes. Peeta approached him and looked him in the eye. Gale had a similar reaction to Peeta's. He stood there with his jaw hanging open. Peeta finally spoke up, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Gale looked down. He said something, but Peeta couldn't quite understand it because of the loud music. "What?" he asked again.

"I work here, I need to get some money and their aren't any good paying jobs. You gotta do what you gotta do."

A man strode over to the two guys and said to Peeta with a loud, controlling voice. "Please, sir. No speaking to workers unless for encounter details. Move on." But Peeta was not done speaking to Gale.

"Umm yes, it is for an encounter." Gale's jaw dropped once again. "How much for an hour, sir?"

Gale muttered a price and Peeta paid with no hesitation, then dragged Gale inside one of the only remaining empty rooms and looked in his eyes. "Again, is there no any other job you can take that does not involve this?"

"They don't pay as much as this one."

"Do your parents know that you work here?"

"No, and I'm keeping it that way."

"Does Katniss know?" Peeta whispered.

"She doesn't. And you better not tell her anything." Gale said, half threateningly. But he was betrayed by his lips' wavering. Then he looked again in Peeta's eyes. So I'm going to give you what you paid for." And Gale took Peeta's arm and started leading him to the bed. Peeta yanked his arm out of the boy's grip.

"You don't have to." Peeta said, not knowing what to do of the situation.

"I need the money. You need the relief. Let's do it." And he went over to where Peeta remained standing and crushed his lips to the other boy's. Peeta reluctantly returned the kiss and slowly started enjoying it more and more. Gale had experience. Gale's arms kept traveling down and up Peeta's body, stopping at various places to massage the area. Peeta grabbed one of Gale's buttocks and squeezed it, emitting a small moan in the same time as Gale's.

Gale broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Peeta's face, to his chin, throat, and neck. He unbuttoned Peeta's shirt and threw it aside, leaving him to stand bare-chested before him. Gale took some time to admire the other boy's body, as it was nicely carved and traced as if an artist had been so precise so as to draw the patterns of a brilliant eight packs. Gale kept trailing down the kisses, stopping at the right erect nipple and nibbling slightly at it. He gently bit down and a loud moan escaped Peeta's throat.

Gale kept planting kisses down the boy's body and, kneeling down, he unbuckled his jeans and, with the help of Peeta, got him out of them. The only thing left on Peeta was his CalvinKlein boxers. It formed a clearly huge tent and some of the veins of the boy's cock could be slightly patterned and seen through the thin fabric. Gale kissed and sucked at the lump forming on the boxers.

Then, finally, he slowly pulled the boxers down, pulling Peeta's HUGE cock into view. Gale started stroking it slowly, and made sure he didn't do it too fast so as to make his time with Peeta longer. Peeta grunted and moaned and cried out all of the curses imaginable - it felt so fucking good! - and Gale took that as an invitation. He got down and licked and suckled at the hanging balls, tasting a slightly salty skin. He saw that Peeta enjoyed it much, toooo much, so he stopped and took Peeta's dick in his mouth and suckled at it. He started taking more and more inside his mouth, slowly licking at the member inside his mouth, his tongue a snake going for the kill. Peeta took hold of Gale's hair and started face-fucking him slowly.

Gale was enjoying it so much, and it weirded him out. He had only applied for the job because he desperately needed some money, and never found any interest in guys. But when it was Peeta, he felt it was pretty different than other guys, like he had a different type of body. Gale shook himself and got back to earth, and felt that Peeta's balls were tightening. He took the cock out and started getting undressed, slapping away Peeta's helping hands. After he was undressed, he stood motionless in front of Peeta. This was still a costumer, so he could do whatever he could to Gale. Peeta examined Gale's perfectly carved body once and twice, and started stroking their cocks together.

Peeta took hold of Gale's arm and led him to the bed, motioning for him to sit there. Gale got on the bed and knelt doggy-style, waiting for Peeta to position himself. But Peeta stood still, looking for something. "What is it?" Gale said, a little breathless.

"Don't we have to lube you up?" Peeta said in an awkward voice. He had no experience at all with those.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Gale smirked.

Peeta just shrugged and went over to the bed. He knelt down and spread Gale's ass cheeks, exposing the rose bud. He licked at it, first very slowly, but then gaining speed, rimming Gale at a steady pace. When his tongue started slipping in, he thought that it was enough lubrification and he stroked his own cock in preparation. He put his cock on the entrance, and slightly pushed. Gale's body tensed, but if he was in pain, he did not show it. Peeta waited a bit for Gale's ass to relax, and pushed his cock further inside. More and more of this, until Peeta's cock was as inside of Gale's ass as possible. He took his cock halfway out, and slammed back in.

He continued doing this at a steady pace, their bodies dancing together on every thrust. Their sweat glistened in the faint light coming from the bedside lamp, their bodies two pieces of art together. They were like the Ying and Yang symbol. Two pieces of the puzzle. Peeta kept thrusting in and out, sometimes resting to kiss Gale's back muscles, and sometimes slowing up, to go on and go at an even faster pace than usual. When Peeta's pace was faster than ever, though, Gale's ass tightened on the other's cock and he practically yelled, "Fuck, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Peeta said as the extra pressure on the cock did its full effect. And, together, they came, shouting, "FUUUUUCK!"

They lay together arms intertwined in the afterglow of the orgasm, enjoying every bit of the experience. They looked in each other's eyes, and Peeta said, "I guess I'm going to be a better costumer here."

Gale chuckled. He looked at his watch, and told Peeta it was time to go. They both got dressed and Peeta left, Gale still having not finished his shift. Peeta left for home, and Gale stood up two more hours, to no avail, and then he went home.

Next day, his ass was hurting. Not like his first time, of course, but they had had such a nice time yesterday, that he did not care of the after math. He stood up and went to the mirror. And his mouth gaped open at his reflexion.

His whole body's skin tone had changed. His muscles were three times larger. THREE! But this was NOT what caught his eye. His jaw was more defined, but this was NOT what caught his eye. What caught his eye were two things. The first thing, was that his former blue eyes had shifted their colors from bright, beautiful blue, to a golden blue mix. They were beautiful. The second thing was that he had fangs.

What had happened to him?

Author's Note: Okay so I know it's very cheesy. The transformation and all. But just wait for the next chapter, you'll get some logical Capitol explanations:3


	2. Do You Wanna Lick the Icing Off?

**So I got some pretty nice reviews, thank you! **

**And to all the people who added my story to their Alerts, thanks! I have to apologize for the extremely long wait, I have been extremely busy doing some extreme Muggle Studies. Of course, in this story, everyone's a muggle, so I guess you guys can excuse me, right?:3**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. (There isn't any smut if you're expecting any, though, lol)**

**Chapter 2: **_**"Do you wanna lick the icing off?"**_

Peeta Mellark laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had just had amazing sex with Gale Hawthorne. GALE! The circumstances were weird though. At a bar? Gale, as a prostitute? That was a shocker. He closed his eyes, recalling few of the moments that had occurred, and fell asleep. Only this time, his dreams weren't about what he saw in the Games. They weren't about the bloodbaths he had seen, nor about the cruelty of the Careers. They were about the man he had made love to, only a few hours ago.

The next day he woke up, he opened up his computer to check his email. He noticed that among the many other emails, was one coming from the Capitol. He clicked at the link, and, instantly, the email opened. Peeta read:

_Dear Mr. Peeta Mellark,_

_This email is sent to you as explanation to what your mate is going through right now. Before the Hunger Games, each tribute had a drop of medicine injected in their system with the tracker. This medicine has exited your body, according to our trackers and knowledge, and is now manifesting itself onto the genes of your mate. The many changes that will most probably occur are,_

_Change of eye color and eye sight._

_Change of body build._

_Very unstable change of moods._

_The purpose beneath those medicines were to keep track of our victors, and to test out the medicine, that would probably, if it succeeded, be the savior of our race. This medicine, my lucky man, will sell millions. It will be a number one product. And not only does it improve the look of our customers, but also, the strength! They well be, in a way, mutts, but with a mind and a brain, so practically human!_

_Hoping you are well, Effie Trinket._

He read and re-read the email, but never truly understood it. Mate? Medicine? They probably had the wrong guy, for all he knew! It was impossible something had happened! If it had, wouldn't have Gale told him? He had to do something about it, he had to make sure he hadn't hurt Gale! Getting dressed and grabbing some money, he burst out of his home and made his way towards Gale's.

Meanwhile, Gale was pacing in his room. What had happened to him? Did it have anything to do with Peeta? Why was it always him who got the shit in his face? He had to admit, though, this was some pretty cool shit. The new color of his eyes, the fangs (Okay, not so cool.), the extra strength he discovered he'd gotten. Hell, even his body had grown so much that he could easily confuse himself with one of the WWER (World of Wrestling Entertainment Revolutionized) players! So he took a breath to calm himself. He had mixed with someone who had been in the Capitol, and perhaps under many knives and medicines and changes coming from there. Peeta would have an explanation. Wouldn't he?

Peeta arrived at the front door of Gale's small house. It was absolutely nothing compared to his or Katniss'. He knocked on the door once, and twice, before finally he heard thundering footsteps coming towards him. The door opened to expose a bare-chested Gale looking totally awestruck.

"Oh, shit! It was true then!" was Peeta's greeting.

"Nice to see you too," it was amazing how Gale could still be sarcastic in the worst times ever. As Peeta's eyes traveled down his body, examining every detail in Gale's body and wondering how could he be more perfect, his mouth had started hanging open. "Well, you can get in and choke on your spit if you want to," Gale said, knocking Peeta off his daze.

"Umm sure…" Peeta said, and, stepping in, he went in the house and they both sat down at the kitchen table. "Gale… I… I'm really sorry! I didn't know it would happen, I didn't even know the stupid tracker was still in my system, and I – I would've done something to fix it if I knew! Hell, I wouldn't have even slept with you! I'm so sorry!"

Gale kept looking at Peeta, not saying a word, still contemplating every inch of his new body, every flaw in it that had been fixed, every muscle that had grown so much… He was just too damn distracted! Finally, he met Peeta's eyes, and with the most soothing voice he could manage, said, "Hey, hey! Don't worry, it's all good! I've changed, yes, but for the better, don't you see?"

Peeta looked down at his lap, still thinking he had done something wrong, though he could not know what it was. So, to distract him, Gale wanted to change the subject. "So, what were you doing in that bar all by yourself?"

Peeta looked up with remorseful eyes at Gale and started stuttering an answer. "I.. umm.. I needed some time alone… To think, you know?"

"To try and forget for some time?" Gale said tentatively. He could only guess how fucked up a surviving Tribute's mind would be.

"Pretty much, yeah…" Peeta trailed off, still uncomfortable.

"So," said Gale in a false cheery voice, "what do you want to do?"

"You know, Gale, I just don't get you. I kissed your bestfriend on a live TV Show. I slept with you in your own place of work. I gave you a gene that is probably indestructible and that is changing your physique. I have no idea why you still even haven't kicked me out yet."

Gale looked stunned a little, but stood up and went over to where Peeta was sitting. He grabbed his hands and looked down at him. "Well… No idea." He thought a little, and then, making up his mind, he told Peeta, "perhaps it was because I enjoyed every single minute of last night."

Peeta blushed a deep scarlet that made him oh-so-fucking-cute! His skin that was so white with a light tan, his blonde hair and light eyes, and the added color of blood beneath his cheekbones were just so much of a good combination that Gale felt the urge to jump at him and attack his lips in the same instant. Instead, Gale reached for one of the boy's blond locks and twisted it between his fingers, playfully tugging at them. Peeta looked up, and their eyes met, with an intensity so strong they could practically feel the electricity between them crackling. Slowly, Gale brought his head down, and when their lips were only a hair apart, they closed their eyes, because we close our eyes while doing the best things. Then, their lips met yet again. Fire burned through their veins and shot through their bodies like they were full of alcohol. The kiss was slow, pure romance. There was no lust right now, no need to get off. There was only passion, love, and more passion.

Gale pulled Peeta up and, when he stood up, they embraced, hands exploring each other's bodies once again, Peeta's hands ruffling Gale's hair and pulling deeper into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and their breathing became erratic, this was no longer just a kiss, but the joining of fire and ice, the chemical reaction that would happen when the two opposites touched, when the negative found the positive. There was no explaining this.

After a few minutes that felt like seconds, they pulled back, somewhat ruffled. "That was…fun?" Gale said in the most joking way he could manage after such a kiss.

"Umm... yeah…" Peeta said, trying to catch his breath. "What to do now?"

"How do you mean?"

"No one forced us to kiss nor to even touch each other." Peeta explained.

"OOH Okay… Well, I guess we're a couple now?" Gale said, watching Peeta raise his eyebrows at this.

"You want to come out?" Peeta said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain himself. But of course, Gale didn't have a clue what a coming-out was.

"Come out of where?" Gale said stupidly, trying to understand what the blond boy said.

"Come out, as in tell people you're gay. And that we're a couple," said Peeta, his voice softening at the second sentence.

"Oh got it, got it!" Gale stammered, "No, not now. Let's keep it on the low and try and see where this takes us." Gale grabbed Peeta's hands and intertwined them with his own.

Just as they looked into each other's eyes, and they were diving into a second kiss, when someone cleared their throat. Peeta unlinked their hands and looked up, to see Gale's mother raising her eyebrows at him. "Something wrong, mother?" Gale said.

"No snogging in the kitchen, the kids might see you," and with that, she turned around and stalked off towards her room. Peeta stared wide eyed after her, and then looked at Gale for explanation.

"She knows I'm gay, so technically I only have to come out to friends and all, and other than Katniss, I don't have many of those," Gale explained. Peeta nodded, though he couldn't believe someone like Gale wouldn't have loads of friends at school. He was funny, nice, and caring. Perhaps people are jealous?

"How did she know? Did you tell her?" Peeta asked, seeking advice on how to tell his own mother.

"No, she figured it out. She noticed I didn't have much interest in girls and that my best-friend was a girl, so yeah."

"Even if your best-friend's a girl, it does not mean you are gay," Peeta pointed out, feeling that this way of thinking was way too stereotypic.

"As you say," Gale said, grinning. They were both relieved they were done with all the hard stuff. "Now, what?"

"I want to take you somewhere," Peeta said, slightly narrowing his eyes mischievously, as he got up and took Gale's hand. They both ran out of the house, towards Peeta's bakery. All his family was staying over at the Capitol with friends, and they were spending a whole week there, so he had both the house and the bakery to himself. And he was planning to take advantage of it.

Arriving at the bakery, he got in, turned the air conditioning he had bought his family on, and locked all the doors. "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Peeta said, winking at Gale.

Gale blushed and looked around for a minute, before saying, "But there's no bed!"

"Silly Gale! Fun, as in, let's bake! How dirty minded of you!" Peeta said in such an exaggerated Capitol accent Gale didn't even pout and started laughing.

So Gale stood near Peeta, handing him ingredients every time Peeta asked. Finally, when they were done, and the cake was done, Peeta got it out of the oven and put it on the table. Then, after decorating it with ice cream and sweets and some fruits, he took out the spoon he had been using to carefully carve the cream into a specific shape, and, putting it in front of Gale's face, told him:

"Do you wanna lick the icing off?"

**So if you guys like the second chapter, review! There's a lot in store for these two in the next chapters, but I need to know you guys are still in to it! So all you have to do is review. If you find mistakes, just review or PM me, I have no problem, and I will correct them! **

**Cheers! x**


	3. Twist Of Events

**Heya guys! Official exams coming up and I have to study loads, so I guess that my updates won't be soon. But I felt free enough to write this chapter, I wanted to put in some slash for you guys to be patient with me, lol. Also, it has rape. Be warned. Without further due, this is the 3****rd**** chapter of The Odds. And remember, reviews make a horny unicorn happy, and a horny unicorn happy, will write faster! And I have opened up a poll for the story Pain Of Yesterday, so you guys who have read the TVD fanfic, go on and vote! Cheers! x**

"Oh, umm, sure I do," said Gale chuckling to himself and grabbing the spoon Peeta had handed him. He put it in his mouth and savored the creamy, sugary taste of the icing Peeta had flawlessly just made to go with the cake. He then licked his lips from the slight bits of cream that were stuck there, which made Peeta lick his too.

"You know, Gale," said Peeta in a malicious voice, "I think I want some cake."

"Me too," Gale said, his bits of laughter never dying out. They headed towards the table where now lay the delicious looking cake, and Peeta cut off an enormous slice for each. They sat at the table and ate, looking at each other.

"It's so weird, you know, us being here, together," Peeta said, now looking up at Gale. "We used to hate each other. Jealous, of one another, I presume."

"Women," Gale said mockingly while rolling his eyes.

"Women," Peeta agreed, his eyes radiating amusement and desire. When they both were done with possibly one of the tastiest cake Gale had ever had, they put the rest in the fridge and went for the dishes. Gale wanted to help, but Peeta brushed off his feeble attempts with his experienced hands. Gale then stood behind Peeta, messing with the boy's golden hair. Peeta chuckled again and said, "stop it, now!"

Gale ignored him and just continued curling his mate's hair until said person turned and splashed a sponge on Gale's head. Water trickled down his face and shirt, and he looked at Peeta, slightly shocked. So he got to the sink and, cupping his hands and filling them with water, he did the same to Peeta. They fought for a good five minutes, doing a great mess around them, until they were both exhausted and every inch of their bodies had water in it. Every inch. "You know, Gale," Peeta said, "I didn't take you here _just _to have some cake."

Gale threw himself at Peeta and tackled him on the ground. Every opening Peeta had to get away was blocked. They looked in each other's eyes, and, Peeta's hands entwining on Gale's neck and grabbing locks of his hair, their lips met in a jolt. Their tongues did the usual struggle for entrance and dominance but this time, it was Gale's who won. This time, it was Gale's hardening member that was pushing against Peeta's, and this time, it was Gale who wanted dominance. And Gale got it. He was so strong now. But as Peeta opened his eyes, savoring the dominance Gale was forcing on him, he saw completely different eyes staring at him. Gale's beautiful mix of blue and gold eye-color was now tinted with a glaring red.

Peeta tried to break the kiss and say his mind out loud but Gale had such a strong grip on him, his tongue was so dominant and strong, he didn't let Peeta get a word in. Peeta bit down on Gale's lower lip, trying to get him back to his senses, but this only turned Gale on more. Peeta managed to slap Gale, and, almost shouting, he said, "Stop!"

And, in a voice so amplified, it could not be human, Gale said, "You _dare _slap me and order me to stop?" And he brought down his fist on Peeta's clenched jaw. Peeta saw stars and his eyes started closing, but he couldn't faint now, he couldn't give in. Gale had already ripped off Peeta's shirt and his own, and was struggling to get his pants down. When he did, he also brought down his boxers. He sat on Peeta's chest and took hold of the poor boy's head. "Suck. _Now."_

Peeta had no choice. The instant he had seen Gale's eyes turn bright red, he knew something was wrong. He knew it was not his Gale that was on top of him. So he brought up his head and kissed the tip of Gale's large member. He noticed that it was bigger than the night in the nightclub. Gale shivered and urged him on. Peeta looked up, and said, "It would be easier for both of us if you sat down and me on top."

"You could escape," Gale said suspiciously.

"Then you'd catch me."

Gale sat up and, keeping Peeta's arm in his hold, laid down on the ground. "Get to work, slut."

Peeta held down a sob and got over him, meeting his lips to Gale's cock and hoping a blowjob was all it was going to be. He licked the tip, savoring the sweet pre-cum that was already dripping, and licked all the way down. He nibbled at the balls and then brought his tongue one more time up. Then, he took the member in his mouth and slowly started sucking at it, his tongue still licking what was inside and lubing it even more. He got it out of his mouth and kissed the place between the cock and pubes, emitting slight fake moans and hearing Gale's moans as well. Bringing in the cock, once again, in his mouth, he started bobbing up and down the shaft, trying as much as he could not to gag, when Gale's hands took hold of his hair and brought his head down on his cock, pushing it deeper and deeper down Peeta's throat. There were tears in Peeta's eyes and he was really reconsidering fainting. But then Gale stopped the pumping and brought the cock out.

Peeta emitted a sound of relief, and, sitting up, Gale pushed him down. "We're not done yet, here, bitch."

"Please!" Peeta almost shouted. He didn't want this. _Please, Gale, come back to me, _he thought.

Of course, Gale ignored Peeta's pleas and ripped off Peeta's pants and underwear, exposing Peeta's member who was hard against will. "You liked sucking on my cock, didn't you, filthy whore?" Tears and more tears spilled down Peeta's face as he was really depressing. He was going to get fucked, literally. As the thought was brought back to his head, Peeta sat up, even though naked, struggled and took off towards the door. Gale was stronger, faster, and much cleverer. He was at his side in a second, and brought him down on the floor. Peeta was still struggling, though, so he knocked him out with a punch without regrets. He got up and looked in the place. He found a door that, after examining it, led up to Peeta's house. He smiled mischievously and, turning off the lights, carried Peeta upstairs.

…..

Peeta woke up to find himself tied against his own bed. His hands were bound and he was in the spread-eagle position. Before he could mutter a word, Gale said, "The bitch's up. Finally, we can have some fun."

And Peeta cursed the moment he had woken up in. All he could see was the wall since his bare back was exposed to Gale, but he could still feel. Gale did not prepare Peeta. He simply pushed his huge cock inside Peeta's tight entrance and started pumping his hips, hitting Peeta's prostate so easily and provoking the guilty pleasure that welled up inside his victim. "You're so fucking tight, bitch!" Gale cried.

The more Gale rammed him, the more tears streamed down his face. Peeta was so in pain, he wouldn't even register the small amount of pleasure that was now inside him. He cursed the situation, the fact that no one would be home anytime soon. Sucky.

But now the pain was beyond more than he could stand, he was fighting what was happening and he knew that would actually hurt him. And so he succumbed to his only matter of escape – a way that could lead to his death if Gale was still in this monster mode – he fainted.

…..

When Peeta woke up, he was feeling extremely weak. His whole body ached in odd places and his ass was hurting so much, he slightly arched his back to see if it would stop hurting. What happened, actually, was that more fire-hot pain shot through his body. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in his room, spread under the covers. Gale was sitting at the edge of the bed, kneeling down, his elbows on his knees. At the sight of him, Peeta started retreating into the covers as if they would somehow protect him from the monster within Gale. At the sound of the shuffling covers, Gale turned and faced Peeta's startled face.

"I don't know what happened," was all Gale said. "I'm so sorry. I can't be within your reach from now on."

"I know this isn't your fault. We need to contact the Capitol," said Peeta, a little pissed. If someone had the right to feel bad, it was him. He was the rape victim. Even though he knew it was not intentional.

"For the time being, it's better if we don't be within each other's reach, Peeta, I have no idea what might happen to me at all times. Hell, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, since I don't even know if what happened to me could happen to again but with someone else…" Gale kept rambling while he turned and walked in circles, Peeta throwing him studying looks.

"You got this from me, we'll be in this together. We'll go together to the Capitol. We'll ask them for a remedy or something, we can't do anything else, I guess," Peeta replied, his voice slightly shaking. He wasn't sure how he would cope with a pretty much schizophrenic Gale, but he thought he could manage it as long as there wasn't lots of sex involved. He guessed that the emotions and lust had triggered the mutt gene inside of Gale.

"You're really willing to risk your life for me, aren't you?" Gale said desperately.

Peeta looked in his eyes and saw some hope, for the first time this day. He took a deep breath and nodded. Gale leaned in and gave Peeta a quick peck on the lips, nothing quite hardcore, but just enough to get them through until they arrived to the Capitol.

Peeta being a victor, he had access to all trains that led there. So he chose the fastest one and they took off towards the Capitol. The journey took some time, pretty much as much as the time it took for them to arrive there for the Games, and when they finally came to a stop, the doors opened and Peeta jumped out of the train.

Gale followed him, but his mouth hung open as soon as he was on the firm ground. "Wow."

"Welcome to the Capitol," said Peeta, with a hint of a twisted, mocking feeling in his voice.

**AN: I hope you guys loved the chapter! I decided it would be cool to twist the story towards rape because it felt so much like the Capitol would actually do such a thing and experiment on Tributes. Please review and give me your opinions people. More reviews, more chapters. ;-) **


	4. Blissful Pleasure

**I know I kept you guys waiting, love you all! This story will have 9 chapters, as in each book there is 3 parts, and I wanted to represent the book series in a way. Enjoy!**

"_Welcome to the Capitol," said Peeta, with a hint of a twisted, mocking feeling in his voice._

"So this is it, eh?" said Gale. "That's the Capitol."

Peeta just nodded.

"This is the place that all Tributes were taken to before they were slaughtered, like –" Gale couldn't finish his sentence before Peeta had put his hand in front of Gale's mouth. He was going to explain, but Gale's eyes glowed with realization and he understood that they were being watched.

As if on cue, the overly-eccentric Effie Trinket was walking towards them with boots that would make Lady Gaga proud. She was wearing a pink outfit that stuck out at odd angles, (Fashion these days! Gale thought), hair that was pulled up into the usual pink hairdo. Her eyes were glittering, and not just because of the glitter that was stuck on her face. "Welcome, Peeta, welcome!" She smiled at him quite fondly.

"Effie," Peeta said in his cutest accent, going over and hugging her. His head reached her breasts as she was wearing very long heels and she was already taller than him. Gale felt it was weird; why was he hugging her? Isn't she a reminder of all the pain and injustice that he had been through?

"This must be Mr Hawthorne, am I mistaken?" asked Effie.

"Right you are!" said Peeta slightly cheery. Gale looked and glared at him, still not over the hug he had given to Effie.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Mr Hawthorne," she said as they shook hands. "I think a very serious conversation is at hand, am I right?"

"Yes, Effie, is there any place we can talk in that can be… private?" Peeta emphasized the word "private" so she would know what he meant. Of course, Effie was on their side. She wasn't able to stand beside them or quit from the Capitol's employment because she would be heavily punished. Of course, that didn't stop her from helping them in any way she could. Leading them towards a building, and up a huge range of stairs, she motioned towards a door that lead to a balcony. Peeta was panting when they were there and Gale was, surprisingly, very energetic; not a drop of sweat had issued from him.

"Effie, about that medicine thing that has been tested…" started Peeta, but Effie cut him off.

"I know, I know, Peeta. You have got to contact Katniss as this is completely important."

"Why should we contact Katniss? It's Gale that's in trouble!"

"Katniss will be in trouble as soon as she sleeps with someone, gentlemen!" Effie almost shouted, losing her temper.

Gale and Peeta slowly looked at each other, then, coming to the same conclusion, they shouted, "MADGE!"

"Who?" said Effie dreamily, her mind roaming elsewhere.

"WE NEED A PHONE!" Gale and Peeta said, together as well. Was the transition of the medicine and Gale's changing physiology linking their minds together as well?

Effie snapped back to reality and started pulling stuff out of a purse that was bigger than her wig. Clothes, lip-glosses, a wallet, a half eaten hamburger and a hair dryer flew out of it. Gale chuckled but Effie did not seem to notice as she finally took hold of her BlackBerry and threw it at Peeta who caught it effortlessly.

Peeta dialed her number, hoping she would pick up the phone she had been given in the Victor's Village. Of course not, why would she do that? Peeta looked up. "Do you know Madge's number?" he asked Gale.

Gale took the phone in his turn and it took him about one entire minute to dial the number. Obviously, he was not used to modern technology. Peeta felt really sad because of that, somehow, he pitied Gale even more.

"Hello?" said a very sleepy voice.

"Madge? It's me, Gale, please tell me Katniss is with you?" Gale was pacing around; every time he got nearer to the edge of the balcony, Peeta would step up to grab his arm but would give up as Gale would turn away and continue his walking.

"In fact, she is!" Gale smiled. "Gale, I promised you'd be the first to know…"

Gale's expression hardened. Desperation began growing and swelling inside him. "What is it?"

"We slept together."

"SHIT!" swore Gale. He ignored Effie's shouting of "Manners!" and said, "give me Katniss, Madge, this is really important!"

"Okay," said Madge, her voice shaking a lot. The poor girl had probably thought Gale was mad at her.

"Katniss," Gale said as soon as the other girl was on the phone, "in your blood is a kind of medicine that is used to be projected in the people a victor sleeps with, I need to ask you one very personal question."

"Damn it, Gale! What is it?"

"Has Madge had… umm.." Gale trailed off. The look of Peeta while he was suffering after Gale had raped him made him remember the cause of his call. "Has Madge had any of your… umm… juices in her system? I know it's outrageous but Katniss this is very important."

"Yes Gale. Can you tell me what the Hell is going on?"

"This medicine, when it reaches another person's blood, it causes several changes in that person, physically and sometimes emotionally. The same happened with Peeta and I."

"PEETA AND YOU F-ED?" shouted Katniss in a very surprised, and also pleased, way. Peeta and Gale both rolled their eyes as Effie nearly fainted.

"Katniss, the next day I had different eye colors, my body shape had changed and I had fucking fangs. I also raped Peeta afterwards."

"GALE! How could you? I mean –"

"That's the medicine's effect. You must get to the Capitol with Madge as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way." Gale smiled, he remembered Katniss' very smart way of handling emergencies.

"Okay," said Effie as she stood up and took a deep breath. "We will need to discuss a few things. The Capitol has been doing that since the beginning of the Hunger Games. Now, the initial purpose is to infiltrate the Districts in a very, very prudent way. You'd think they had learned after the Mockingjay epic fail, but of course not."

"So technically, as long as Gale is with us, they know what's going on?"

"In a way yes, but when he acts like himself, you can be sure they don't have access to them. Now, for the rape thing, I expect President Snow had ordered it. If he ordered Gale to commit suicide, he would."

"And is there a way to stop the medicine from going in his system forever?" asked Peeta.

"I'm afraid not, there is a way, though, to stop the Capitol's control over you," she nodded at Gale. "First of all, you all ought to know that everything related to technology in the Capitol is linked to computers and engines beyond our recognition that is in the President's mansion. He thus uses it as a safehouse."

"Now, unless you guys have a way of hacking into the computers which are highly secure, there is only one way to stop the control of the Capitol over the medicines."

"Which is?" said Peeta. He sitting on the edge of the roof and his back was arched in excitement.

"Destruction." Effie smiled.

"Blow them up? Boom?!" said Gale's voice that was now grinning.

"Boom!" was Effie's half eccentric, half insane reply.

"Where's Haymitch?" asked Peeta, missing his old mentor. No matter how much Haymitch seemed not to care, he had helped Peeta and Katniss so much in the Games, Peeta took his trust for granted.

"You know better than to ask such a question," said Effie mockingly. "He's probably drunk somewhere trying to get into a woman's pants." She blushed, and Peeta could not help but notice the edge of bitterness that was present in her voice.

Gale and Peeta looked at each other and started discussing tactics at once. Where would they find explosives? How the Hell would it be so easy to get in the President's mansion and blow it up? This would not only cause damage, but it would sure as Hell spark a rebellion in the districts, if they know the main force of the Capitol was now destroyed.

"I will need to find you two a room to sleep in, would you like separate ones or not? I would consider not sleeping in the same room, if Snow ever decides to sneak a peek in your mind, Gale, we would be screwed."

"No," said Peeta. "I think I know what to do, give us a room for two with a king sized bed, please." Effie did not object, but she was clearly disapproving.

Peeta got out of the building, leaving Gale in Effie's company, and purchased a set of chains and hand-cuffs.

That night, after having dinner and both of the young men excusing themselves, they went to their room and Gale looked at Peeta. "How the Hell am I supposed to sleep in the same room as you if there's a risk I might kill you any second?"

Peeta smiled and said, "Just go lay on the bed."

At Gale's questioning look, he said again, "Go!" Gale undressed and, wearing only boxers, did as asked. Peeta got on top of him and took his hand, then, using a hand-cuff, he linked it to the metal bars of the bed. He did the same with the other hand.

"OOOOOH Now I know what you're up to!" said Gale. "Bit kinky, though, isn't it?"

Peeta slapped him across the face in a very slight way, so as not to hurt him. "That's to keep both of us safe."

"I still think it's kinky, Peeta," said Gale winking thoroughly at his blond lover. Peeta blushed a violent shade of red and Gale chuckled. "You are such a bad liar."

Peeta got up and said, "Yeah so see you later, I'm gonna grab something to eat."

"Don't fucking leave on me, Peeta, I'm warning you!"

"Or what? Are you gonna destroy the bed?" said Peeta, chuckling darkly to himself. He got out of the room.

"Oh, come on now! Peeta?! Peeta! PEETA!" yelled Gale.

Thirty minutes went by and Peeta came back with a box of doughnuts. Gale roared at him, literally roared. Peeta chuckled again and sat on top of him, grabbing a doughnut and feeding it to the angry Gale. "Now, Gale, calm down or we're going to have really angry sex."

Gale groaned and seemed to want to appear angrier than before, the angry sex idea had appealed to him.

"Oh, so I take it you're being a bad boy now, aren't you?" said Peeta. He could be so appealing when he teased Gale.

Gale could not mutter a single response, he roared again and Peeta chuckled, again. Peeta got up, throwing the doughnuts away, and fetched a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Gale did not have enough time to wonder how Peeta had known it had been there, as Peeta was already rubbing excruciatingly slowly on all of Gale's body with the liquids of the lube. Peeta massaged Gale while doing so, and with a final loud yell, Gale's two fangs grew, his eyes wore the same evil look they did when he had raped Peeta, and his muscles stretched throughout all his body.

Peeta had been ready. Gale was tied up really roughly just for the sake of this transformation. The blond attacked Gale's lips, who tried to bite him in the process. Peeta did not care and was pleased to have been able to trigger the monster in Gale like last time. The kiss broke off as suddenly as it had started and Peeta was already trailing kisses down the other man's throat, chest, nipples, abs, and finally, his crotch area.

Peeta kissed around Gale's throbbing cock, then licked as lightly as possible on the ballsack. Gale was moaning heavily, surrendering to the intense pleasure. And when Peeta finally put Gale's cock in his mouth, he found it was throbbing very hard. He sucked it as if he were clinging for dear life, and soon enough, Gale was cumming into Peeta's eagerly awaiting mouth. When Gale had finally shot his last jet, it was Peeta's turn.

He took the bottle of lube again then put some on Gale's entrance. He rubbed some lube on his fingers, then introduced one finger in Gale's ass. Gale grunted again, clearly in pain this time. Peeta waited for Gale to adjust, before he put one more finger in. He pushed his two fingers in more than they were already in. Third finger was in, and Gale was finally ready.

Peeta rubbed some lube on his cock and, giving it a few more strokes, he put the tip at Gale's awaiting entrance. He pushed in, and Gale gave yet another loud grunt. Peeta wondered what the people outside their room would think.

When Gale relaxed, Peeta pushed in deeper. He then started a rhythmic pound, and he was already hitting Gale's prostate as the boy's moans were so much louder.

Their bodies were like two intertwined snakes, they moved together, their bodies like two pieces of a puzzle. Rather more like two canvases, they completed each other, they had the same theme and same colors, but if separated, they would still have meaning. Peeta didn't like the last objection; he hoped never to be separated from Gale. Finally, when a shiver developed in his stomach, Peeta climaxed, spasms of pure blissful pleasure spreading in his body, and he came in Gale, linking him with the boy in a most intimate way.

Peeta slowly pulled out, then he went and was eye-to-eye level with Gale. He was pleased to see the monster of Gale's had left his eyes (probably because Gale was forced to submit). "This was perfect," Gale said.

"You're perfect." They kissed.

Peeta then got next to Gale and pulled up the covers, deep in thought.

Gale was his, and he was Gale's, and nothing, not even President Snow nor the Capitol was going to change anything about that.


End file.
